The disclosure herein relates to a nozzle and a substrate treating apparatus including the same, and more particularly to a two-fluid nozzle and a substrate treating apparatus including the same.
Contaminants such as particles, organic contaminants, and metallic contaminants on a surface of a substrate greatly influence the characteristics and yield rate of a semiconductor device. Due to this, a cleaning process of removing various contaminants attached to a surface of a substrate is very important, and a process of cleaning a substrate is performed before and after unit processes for manufacturing a semiconductor. In general, a process of cleaning a substrate includes a chemical treating process of removing metallic substances, organic substances, and particles residing on a substrate by using a treatment liquid such as a chemical, a rinsing process of removing the chemical residing on the substrate by using pure water, and a drying process of drying the substrate by using a drying gas.
A nozzle is selected according to an object, which is to be cleaned, in a cleaning process. Nozzles are classified into a type of dropping a chemical to inject the chemical and a two-fluid type of injecting gas to a chemical to inject the chemical in the form of mist. In the two-fluid type, a two-fluid nozzle according to the related art is illustrated in FIGS. 17 and 18. Referring to FIGS. 17 and 18, a liquid discharge hole 1000 from which a liquid is discharged has a single passage to form a thick liquid column. The liquid is not sufficiently atomized even though the gas discharged from the gas discharge hole 2000 collides with the gas. Accordingly, due to the droplets having large sizes damage the patterns of the substrate. Further, because the liquid column is relatively thick, the sizes of the droplets are different and uneven even though the gas collides with the liquid to atomize the liquid. Accordingly, the dispersion of the liquid dropping to the substrate is unbalanced. Accordingly, the pattern of the substrate is damaged and the cleaning becomes uneven, deteriorating the cleaning efficiency.